Hal Jordan the Greatest of the Lanterns Book 1
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: Hal Jordan is Summoned to Oa for a trial where he is the criminal. Hal multiple. Kyle Rayner and limited other Lantern Bashing. Returned original Guardians. Slight World Crossover. Possible Multi crossover. Rating may change. Up for adoption and hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own DC comics or any of the heroes thereof. I wrote this because it came to me. I might have a few other DC comic crossovers. **

_Dear Lantern of Sector 2814 Hal Jordan,_

_By Order of Oa you are summoned for a disciplinary council and likely prison sentence. You are to come to Oa immediately or face ring deactivation. Once on Oa you will enter the Guradian Chambers for your trial._

_Yours in Brotherhood,_

_Alpha Lantern of Sector 2814 Kyle Rayner _

"What a way to start a day a letter from my latest and most irritating apprentice." Hal Jordan said aloud after reading the letter.

"What is wrong love?" Carol Ferris asked seeing his glum appearance upon walking into the main room.

"Nothing major just the dumb old Guardians are out for me again. My question is what do they have against me? I mean I have helped them keep peace in the universe for the past 20 years and for the past five there has been no conflict at all." Hal said running his hand down his face.

"But Hal weren't you going to be heading to Oa today anyway?" Carol asked moving towards him in a lusty manner.

"Yea I was but now I can't just enjoy myself now I have a bloody trial that I am being 'convicted' of a crime I never committed." Hal said before kissing Carol gently on the lips and donning his uniform he had dubbed his master of the universe uniform. **AN: link to see uniform will be at the bottom of the chapter**

"Well be nice to all your other girls for me and don't do anything you wouldn't do if I were there." Carol said moving back and getting a wave from Hal went into the other room.

*************************************Time Skip********************************

Arriving on Oa a group starts to form.

"So Jordan thought you could make it huh." Kyle said rudely to Hal who was just landing. "And here I was hoping you would not show so I could deactivate your ring."

"If you would be so kind and hold your tongue Lantern Rayner it would be greatly appreciated as some of us are glad that this brave young but powerful being is among us." A blue man said as he came floating over to the group.

"Ganthet my friend how are you?" Hal asked seeing the old looking man.

"I am well my old friend I do miss my mate who is watching over Odym. Now before you ask I did not summon you it was your old 'friend' Scar who demanded this trial and as he is the leader of the guardians once more I could not prevent it. Now the trial will begin in about five hours so enjoy yourself until then." Ganthet said before floating away.

"Since when have you been any of the guardian's friends?" Kyle sneered obviously angry that Ganthet just reprimanded him not congratulated him for being prepared to deactivate Hal's ring."

"Just shut ya trap would ya." Kilowog snapped Kyle seeing him fuming.

"Remember Lantern Rayner Hal has been in the Corp for fourteen years longer than you, you only saw then end of the fifteen year Lantern war. Hal saw it all. Arisia said walking over to Hal before pulling his face down to hers and kissing him passionately.

"But he is the cause of the war. If Abin Sur would not have been killed then Sinestro would have never turned evil and so the war would have never happened." Kyle said fuming at the attention this 'dark' Lantern was getting.

"That is a lie Brother and you know it. Also Hal did not kill Abin Sur Atrocitus did that." Kylie Rayner the youngest of the Lanterns of Sector 2814 and Twin sister of Kyle Rayner said before doing the same thing that Arisia had just done moments before.

"Shut up Lantern Kylie Rayner I am the Alpha Lantern of Sector 2814 and so all Lanterns under my jurisdiction will obey me or have their rings deactivated." Kyle said with his teeth clenched in rage.

"Kyle you may be the Alpha Lantern and have the power to do that and they will obey you but Hal is many things more than you. Such as soon to be Prince of Betrassus, Senior Lantern of Sector 2814, only male member of the Star Sapphires and many other titles." Iolande said which made Hal's jaw drop when she said that he was soon to be prince of her home world.

"Besides Kyle even if you were to deactivate his ring he would still harness the power of the green lantern. He is the host of ion that he likes the best so he would lend him his power." Droxelle said walking up to Hal with Iolande while after kicking Kyle in the shins.

"Wait Iolande what was that about me becoming prince of Betrassus?" Hal asked after the latest two girls pulled him into French kisses.

"Well as you have so much power and I am the last heir to the throne and I like you daddy has agreed to allow you to become prince of Betrassus you only have to have sex with me until new life is created and then you're the prince." Iolande said smirking at the grin that over took his face.

"What if the bastard loses his power of being a Green Lantern?" Kyle asked looking lustily at Iolande.

"Well Kyle old man ancestor of mine as Droxelle said previously he cannot lose the power of the Green Lantern. Ion likes him. The only way he could is if he bet his power in a hand to hand battle against you and lost." Cary Wren a Green Lantern who had been forced into the past by Kyle's stupidity said before walking up and pulling Hal into a kiss while grinding against him.

"I said that all Green Lanterns under my jurisdiction as Alpha Lantern of Sector 2814 must obey my orders and my order is to not associate with the fallen Lantern Hal Jordan!" Kyle almost screamed out in anger.

"I am sorry to say my young companion but you may not oppose your will on others as that is funneling the Red Lantern power of rage." Boodikka said as she pushed him to the ground before kissing Hal deeply.

"Do I have no support here?" Kyle wined as he stood back up.

"Yes I support you." Came the response from a number of Lanterns including Guy Gardner, Kaylark, Hannu, Green Man, Sendrina, Turytt, and Soranik Natu.

"Young Alpha Lantern Rayner I commend you for your actions against this pitiful Lantern who is to be executed. Lantern Jordan of Sector 2814, Lantern Baz of Sector 2814, Lantern Gardener of Sector 2814, Lantern Stewart of Sector 2814, Lantern Scott of Sector 2814, Lantern Wren of

Sector 2814, and Lantern Jade of Sector 2814 remove your rings and turn them over to Alpha Lantern Rayner at this time." A man looking similar to Ganthet but with half his face Scarred.

"If I may inquire why the Lanterns of Sector 2814 must all turn over their power rings to your pet the Alpha Lantern member of the Honor Guard who is not required to protect the Sector of his birth?" Allen Scott the Eldest of the Lanterns but not the longest member of the Corp asked.

"Yes I also am troubled by the idea of leaving a sector without a Lantern to protect it Scar." Hal said spitting out the name like it had a bad taste in his mouth.

"While it is of no importance to you as you are nothing but a member of the Corps that I head I will tell you none the less. Sector 2814 is to be judged. Any race with any wars in their history will be eliminated and any that have none will be moved to Sector 0666 before Sector 2814 is eliminated along with all races with wars in their history which will be sent there." Scar said smiling at the shocked faces he saw other than from Hal and Kyle.

"Okay my lord Scar if that is your plan how will you kill yourself and the other Guardians and Lanterns? I know as I have seen the book of Oa as well as joined by Ion. I know that all races have had wars so unless you plan on ending the universe I will not hand over my ring." Hal said smirking when Scar went pale.

"Fine I admit it, it was a hoax put on by me to see how much you would be willing to give to remain a Lantern and you Lantern Jordan of Sector 2814 failed and I will use all my influence in the Council to have you imprisoned before executed." Scar said before floating off.

**Chapters Done Hurray**

**AN: Please review and tell me how I did.**

**AN2: If you cannot tell I dislike Kyle Rayner and I am sorry if you do don't hate.**

**Link mentioned above:** ** . ?FID=40122 Yes I do realize that the link says it is Kyle Rayner but I prefer to think it is Hal Jordan**

**AN3: Kylie Rayner is Kyle Rayner from Earth 11**


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the Council Chambers one of the Guardians floated down. "Hal Jordan you have been summoned before the Council of Oans to find if you are worthy of keeping you place among us. You will be questioned and if found guilty will be imprisoned before being executed. Do you promise to answer all questions to the best of your ability honestly?"

"I Do."Hal said trying to be kind as this guardian had never done him wrong.

"Then let the trial begin."The Guardian said before floating back up to his pedestal and Hal created a white chair construct.

"You dare use power in this council!" Scar yelled seeing Hal sit down.

"Brother Scar he has done no wrong as he was never told he was unable to do as he has done." Ganthet said getting a glare from Scar. "Let us proceed with the questioning."

"Of course Brother." Scar sneered before turning to Hal. "Are you or were you ever a member of the Sinestro Corp?"

"I am." Hal said calmly.

"Are you an active member of that corp?" Scar sneered at Hal

"I am." Hal said calmly again getting some of the Guardians to gasp in shock.

"What entity do you most respect?" Scar asked smiling.

"The White entity." Hal said once more calmly.

"And may we ask why that is and not Ion?" Scar said again.

"Of course Scar follower of Nekron. I respect the White entity as she represents life and all that is contained therein. Ion is just the entity of willpower which cannot exist without life." Hal said smirking at the look of shock from the Guardians when he mentioned Nekron.

"How many Corp are you actively a member of. Which ones are you not?" Scar said glaring at Hal.

"I am an active member of nine of the ten corp. Those being Green, White, Sinestro, Red, Orange, Blue, Indigo, Star Sapphire, and Gray. I am not an active member of Nekron's Corp of the Black Lanterns but I am sure that one day I will once more become an active member." Hal said calmly.

"And may I ask my dear friend what is the Gray Corp over I have never heard of them." Ganthet said kindly.

"The Gray Lantern Corp has only has three members who are myself, Lucifer Morningstar, and Elaine Belloc. Led by the Presence we exist to keep balance in the universe. Elaine is the central member as she is a member of all ten corp. I as I said previously am a member of nine as is Lucifer but while I am a White Lantern he is a Black Lantern. Elaine has the Presence of Radiant the Spirit of Mercy. Lucifer has the Presence of Galid the Spirit of Wrath. I have the Presence of Aztar the Spirit of Vengeance." Hal said calmly.

"Well I believe we have heard enough. I set forth the motion of execution of this Fallen Lantern. Who agrees say Aye." Scar said smirking.

"Aye, Aye, Aye." Was heard around the room.

"Any opposed say Née." Scar said and one Née was heard from Ganthet. "Motion carried let the accused leave for an hour such that he can say his last goodbyes if he is not back here within an hour he will have his ring deactivated and Lanterns will be sent to execute him" Scar said before floating down and away.

The first Guardian to speak spoke once more. "Court adjourned!"

**AN: Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you John Quilt for giving me reason for continuing this story if People like this story Favorite it or Review I don't care but I want feedback or I will eliminate it.**

Previously :_"Motion carried let the accused leave for an hour such that he can say his last goodbyes if he is not back here within an hour he will have his ring deactivated and Lanterns will be sent to execute him" Scar said before floating down and away._

_The first Guardian to speak spoke once more. "Court adjourned!"_

"An hour okay I am fine with that but I will be leaving Oa for that time." Hal said with red power erupting from him.

"Where will you go my friend?" Ganthet asked his favorite Lantern.

"To my base near Oa where I can contact my brothers." Hal said before flying off leaving a sad guardian in his wake.

"Good luck my friend." Ganthet said sadly before floating away.

**A short while later on the moon of Oa.**

"Hal what are you doing here I have not asked you to come here. Its Scar isn't it?" A black hair woman asked Hal when he landed on the moon.

"Yes my dear it was I have an hour before I am 'executed'." Hal said before touching his green lantern ring. "All Lanterns of who are my brothers in arms still come to the moon of Oa and those who are not my brothers should you come before the hour you will die." Hal said to the ring.

Within minutes a large group of green lanterns landed in the clearing beside Hal.

"All yellow lanterns who are my brothers in arms come to the moon of Oa. Those who wish me harm come and you come to die." Hal said touching his yellow ring before tossing it onto the ground and doing the same with all of the rest of his rings until he had no rings on his hand.

"My brother why have you asked me here?" A man with blond hair and golden wings asked Hal.

"Lucifer my brother the 'Guardians' of the Universe are going to execute me at the hour. But am I going to go quietly. No of course not." Hal said smiling as he put his rings back on one by one.

Within a few minutes more lanterns of all corps started coming and landing and Hal saw some green lanterns out of the clearing on the ground dead. When Hal only had half an hour left the last ones of the lanterns had arrived and the group was over 10,000 strong before out of the sky 10 entities came down to the planet.

"Hal Jordan we know of your worth and we know that Scar has tried to gain more power than he deserves total destruction and so we wish for you to know that we are with you in your plan." The entities said as a whole group.

"Great beings I thank you. Now I am going to go to Oa alone in 25 minutes and offer up myself. Green Lanterns you will be able to sense when my ring is deactivated it is then that you all leave and come down onto Oa as one force against the Guardians save Ganthet. For this next 25 minutes I will be spending with all of my mates in case they do the unthinkable and manage to execute me before we can defeat them." Hal said before walking a distance away and was followed be a rather large group of women.

**AN: Short I know but next update will be the attack on Oa**


End file.
